


Such Romance, Dean

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Some other character are mentioned, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes into the café Castiel works at everyday and it isn't until Cas asks for his name does he find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Romance, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!

            The first time Dean walked into the café Castiel didn’t think much of it. A young, attractive man walking into a café around lunch time. Probably just moved here to go to college. That’s how all the customers worked here. Dean ordered a plain, black coffee and a slice of apple pie. The best type of pie, he told Cas. Cas didn’t think much of it, just another customer that made jokes that he would have to laugh at, no matter how inappropriate or stupid they were. He was just a customer who would come to the café a few times until he realized how crappy their food really was.

            The second time Dean came to the café was the next day. He ordered the exact same thing, black café and slice of apple pie. Cas served him again, and Dean made some stupid joke again. Cas couldn’t remember it very well, something about his name sounding angelic. He was named after an angel though, of course it sounded angelic. He just shoved Dean off as another customer.

            The third time Dean ordered black coffee and a slice of apple pie was the next day after the second, the day Cas started paying attention to him. He still didn’t care much, but after the third crappy joke, Cas couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

            “Okay, so you have come here the past three days, at the same time, ordered the exact same thing, and you don’t look like a college kid at all. Plus, everyday you’ve made some stupid joke.  So, by the third time people do this, I normally ask for their name,” Cas said, after giving Dean his pie and coffee.

            He said something, but his mouth was full of pie, it was hard to make it out.

            “What’d you say?” Castiel asked. He held up a finger, chewed a little more and then said it again.

            “My name’s Dean. And no, I’m not a college kid. Couldn’t afford it even if I wanted to go to it. In fact, I can barely afford to eat here every day. I just can’t help but come when there’s a waiter with a face likes yours.” Castiel didn’t know how to respond, instead he just simply blushed, trying to hide his face from Dean’s view.

            “I can see you blushing there. No need to hide it, Cas- It’s alright if I call you that, right?” Dean asked. Cas nodded, blushing even more. He didn’t try to hide it this time, though. Dean smiled, slicing another piece of his pie and scooping it into his mouth. Cas told Dean he had to leave and walked back to the kitchen where his friend Anna was waving at him.

            “Hey, Cas! Was that dude flirting with you?” she asked once he walked into the kitchen. Castiel nodded, walking to the dishwasher and starting to pile out dishes, putting them in their appropriate places. “Pretty attractive, ain’t he?” She licked her lips, making Cas chuckle.

            “Yeah, I guess so. Can’t let him distract me from my job, though. You shouldn’t either. You need the money, don’t you?”

            “Well, yeah, but I can’t help from being distracted by attractive customers, now can I? Balthazar won’t mind, will he?”

            “I guess not, but you should still work, Anna. Money for food is pretty important,” Cas said to the redhead, heading out of the door to serve some more people.

            Once he was heading back to the kitchen to give the cook their orders, he saw Dean waving him back over to his table. He swerved over to Dean, asking him what he wanted.

            “Well, one, I still need to pay for the food. Two, I was wondering,” he stopped in the middle of his sentence to clear his throat, “do you wanna go out for dinner somewhere tonight?” he asked, a little bit nervous. It was odd for Dean though, he was usually so smooth. Why was he suddenly nervous about asking Cas?

            Cas smiled. “Yes, Dean. I would love that,” Castiel simply said. They agreed on a time and place, six o’ clock, an hour after Cas’ shift got off, and at Steak and Shake. The one nearest to the university. After that, Castiel walked back into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He walked straight into Meg and Anna, who had been whispering with each other

            “Hey, Cas, did he just ask you out?” Meg asked Cas. While Cas was nodding, Ruby walked into the kitchen, holding a piece of paper.

            “We told you,” Meg said. “Clarence here did say that Dean asked him out, Ruby.”

            “You guys fucking suck,” Ruby hissed, walking back out of the kitchen.

            “She owes us both twenty dollars now,” Anna explained.           

            “You guys were betting on who asks me out on a date or not? _Well_ ,” Cas teased.

            “What can we say?” Meg responded, shrugging.

            Cas got off his shift at five, giving him an hour to get ready and get there. When he got to his apartment, he took a ten minute shower, trying to erase the smell of coffee and baked goods off of himself. It wasn’t necessarily a bad smell, it just got annoying after a while. It took him another twenty minutes to get dressed, he kept switching outfits. It was just a date. It was like any other date, right? Apparently not to him. He was trying way too hard to look good. Why? He had no idea.     

            He got to Steak and Shake early, like twenty minutes early, thinking Dean would not be there, yet he was. He told the waiter at the entrance to the restaurant that he was with Dean, the waiter nodded and let him go through, handing him a menu. Cas slipped into the booth with Dean, saying hello to him.

            “Hey,” Dean responded, smiling. “Early, aren’t we?”

            “Well, you are too,” Cas joked.

            “Hmmm, I don’t think they have pie and coffee here, what shall I order?” Dean said, making Cas laugh.

            “You and your four dollar coffee and pie.”

            “Four dollars? More like seven,” Dean said.

            “I’m pretty sure it’s four dollars,” Cas rebutted. He had given Dean the receipt each day, hadn’t he?

            “Nope, it’s about seven dollars and fifty cents. Trust me, I’ve been buying the same thing every day for the past three days. I’ve spent like thirty dollars just so I could get you to talk to me.”

                        “Well, I’m pretty sure you’re wrong. I’ve had this job for two years now. The coffees about a dollar and the pie’s only around three.”

            “Well, I’ve been paying too much, I demand my money back.” Dean held his hand out at Cas, bending his fingers toward himself.

            “Hey, don’t demand the money from me. Go talk to my boss, Balthazar,” Cas said, holding up his arms.

            “I’ll make sure to do that.”

            The waiter came back then, asking what drink they wanted. Castiel said he wanted a chocolate milk shake, Dean saying the same thing. They both wanted a regular steak burger.

            “You know, I’ve never actually been here,” Cas stated, a little while later. “Always wanted to come. Ever since I moved here for college, actually, I could just never make the time.”

            “So you do go to college here? What are you studying?”

            “Art, actually. I’ve got a huge passion for it. I’ve only got one more year of college left. Unless I decide to take some animating classes, but I’m not sure I could afford to do that,” Cas explained. “Enough about me. What do you do?”

            “Work part time at a car repair place. I would have loved to go to college and do something a bit more, I don’t know. Extreme, I guess, but all the money I get goes to my little brother Sammy. He’s gonna become a lawyer. Best damn lawyer there is, that’s for sure, with the money it’s costing him to simply go to Stanford.”

            “You have a little brother?” Cas asked, enticed.

            “Yup. Also have a half-brother, but we don’t really talk about him. You got any siblings?”

            “A twin named Jimmy. He ran off to some other state, became a priest or something. He never really agreed with my family’s ways. That including me and my partner interests. Also have an older brother named Gabriel. He loves candy, all I can say about him. And a little sister named Hannah. She is damn loyal, that’s what I say about her.”

            “Interesting family there, Cas.”

            “Well, I got stuck with them. They’re okay, I guess. Better than some families out there.”  Cas shrugged. The waiter then arrived with their food. The rest of the night went well, Cas had to leave early to go to his night college classes, of course giving his number to Dean first. When Cas arrived home from his classes, the first thing he did was check his voicemail on his phone, there being a voicemail from Dean. He started playing it, walking into his kitchen to get food.

            “Hey, Cas, thought maybe we could go on another date sometime. Hit it off pretty well last night. You’re pretty cool, so…” The message ended there, but just those words brought a smile to Castiel’s face. Dean was _such_ a romantic guy.


End file.
